twin_princess_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Rein (TPP)
Rein (レイン; Rein ) is the main protagonist of The Twin Princesses of the Lovely Kingdom and one of the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom. She is currently ninth in line to the Sunny Throne. Due to her typical demeanor and personality, she has been dubbed "The Most Un-Princess-Like Princess since the creation of the Wonder Planet". Appearance Rein takes after her father more in appearance, however, her hair is a much lighter blue and her sea-green eyes seem to have been passed down from her paternal family, but not Truth himself who has golden eyes. Her hairstyle varies, but a typical one she is seen with is her hair loose and tied near the end with a golden band. Other hairstyles include her hair tied in a ponytail, or her wearing a headband with varied ornaments. Rein's first outfit is a top hat with a golden ribbon tied around it, a teal button up coat, white button up shirt, blue skirt and shoes, and white tights. Characteristics Rein's a girly tomboy, she loves dressing up and looking pretty, but she's also willing to do a lot for a good adventure, even if that means having to dirty her favorite dress or escape the castle. Rein adores going out and travelling to different places and learning new things that pique her interest. She's always hungry for her newest adventure and tries to cut corners in doing her responsibilities as a result. Despite her rush jobs in her lessons, she's quite intelligent and people may even say she's a prodigy. However, her lack of interest in her regular lessons has her making foolish mistakes that she normally wouldn't should she actually try. Due to this, she also comes off as rude and standoffish. Forgetting manners and decorum, Rein sometimes acts disrespectfully towards others. To her face nobles say she is quiet and laid backed, but talking amongst their own social circles you can hear them call her lazy and laugh at her inability to communicate and her lack of respect. Rein definitely admits to being lazy. Cleaning her closet, doing lessons, all of that is just too much work and a waste of time. Why clean out her closet when the time she takes do that could be used on something more entertaining? She just doesn't understand why people would work so hard and waste so much time on something that's no fun. Rein is also pretty quiet...when speaking to people she doesn't really care for. Why worry about having to dance around subjects and keep conversation with people she doesn't like? Her time could be put to better use speaking to her friends and loved ones! They're the ones she really wants to talk to! In Rein's own words: "Just because I don't want to do something doesn't mean I can't. And even if I don't look it or say anything, I'm always thinking about something!" Plot Wip Character Connections Princess Fine: To Rein, Fine has always been her better half.She loves her sister to bits and, although Rein also loves to tease her all the time, Rein greatly admires her too. Princess Mirlo: Rein considers Mirlo to be one of her best friends. Prince Auler: Rein considers Auler to be one of her best friends. Rein first met him when she had gone to the Windmill Kingdom for her excursion. Her first destination was the Golden River Village where Auler coincidentally been visiting too due to the annual Swordsmanship competition held there. Rein greatly admired Auler's swordsmanship which reminded her of a hero from a storybook she read. Trivia * Rein loves fortune telling and likes to collect tarot cards. Category:Canon Characters